


Stay With Me a Little Longer

by Marc_Anciel_Fan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Bee Miraculous, Fox Miraculous, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Miraculous Holder Marc Anciel, Miraculous Holder Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/pseuds/Marc_Anciel_Fan
Summary: Honeybee stays by Fantôme's side after he was badly injured by the akuma.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	Stay With Me a Little Longer

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hurting so now Marc and Nathaniel are hurting.

“It hurts.” Fantôme whimpered. “Honeybee it hurts so much.”

“Shh, I got you Fantôme, you’re gonna be okay, just hang on.” Honeybee tried soothing his partner, tears threatening to spill down his face as he held the other.

“Honeybee?” Fantôme weakly called out. “Can you, can you do something for me?”

“Y-yeah. What is it?” Honeybee asked, tears finally escaping and rolling down his face.

“You know Marc? Marc Anciel? Tell him that I love him.”

“Yeah, I can do that. But you’re gonna be okay and then you can tell him yourself, so just hold on ok?”

“I’m so tired Honeybee.” Fantôme’s eyes closed and his body went limp, his miraculous let out a series of beeps before releasing the transformation.

And Marc broke down crying as he held Nathaniel’s body close to him.


End file.
